


Makoto and Haru in the mountains

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, instagram photos format, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s my second year participating in the Makoto exchange and as with previous event- a lot of fun :D Big thanks to @shnooglepuffs and other moderators for organizing it!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2020





	Makoto and Haru in the mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whaleofatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleofatime/gifts).



> It’s my second year participating in the Makoto exchange and as with previous event- a lot of fun :D Big thanks to @shnooglepuffs and other moderators for organizing it!

@whaleofatime, The drawings are the mix of your 10 years later and travel (fic) prompts.  
I hope you will like them :) 


End file.
